bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shu Ohga
Shu Ohga (シュウ大賀, Ōga Shū) is an Ankoite and the father of Kallen Tatsumi making him the Grandfather of Seraphim Tatsumi who inherited his Ankoite blood. Shu is also a member of The Rogues, in which he goes by the epithet of Mister Unknown, due to mysterious actions in critical situations and cryptic answers when he is questioned. Despite these factors, his combat ability should not be doubted as he was personally requested to be scouted for by Shirosuke Satonaka himself. Appearance Shu 's most notable and visible feature is his long vibrant crimson-colored hair that reaches down past his shoulders and a matching crimson goatee. On Shu's right face is also a visible mask similar to one worn around the time of the Victorian age, having a Phantom of the Opera look to it. Shu is often seen wearing a large black trenchcoat with a matching black hat while out on missions or attending meetings. Both of these articles of clothing are laced with golden decorations. Shu's trenchcoat is far more elaborate in desgin than his hat, having a golden sun on its left breast, and even golden pauldrons, reflecting Shu's enjoyment of wealth. When he is relaxing, Shu can often be found wearing an outfit more remeniscent to that of a standard Shinigami, although blue in coloration. It is in this outfit that one is able to see that his build is fairly muscular and has hardly a trace of fat, being almost the complete prime example of someone in peak physical health. Shu's long hair is more free due to that restraint of the hat no longer existing causing its length to become completely visible and for the mask covering the right side of his face to become more obscurred from the view of others. Shu notes that he often receives more complements in his relaxing clothes, although he feels more refined and kingly in his business attire. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: : Cursed Eye: Upon exerting himself far past his body's limits, Shu's right eye begins to grow appendages bearing a similar appearance to that of leaves. These appendages slowly begin to extend across his face until it covers him completly before paralyzing Shu completely. His right eye has been cursed by a witch, preventing him from accessing more than 50% of his body's potential during combat. After activating, the eye begins to exude Shu's own spiritual energy from his body in the form of small golden spheres in a rapid succession, causing Shu to tire out quickly and fall into aa coma-like state should he not rest. If he were to ever attempt to remove the eye, it will consume his entire body in a gruesome display as the only way to remove it is to fufill is unknown mission. Master Marksmanship: High Endurance: Genius Intellect: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Master Strategeist: Hakuda User: Quincy Abilities Reishi Absorbtion and Manipulation: : Spirit Weapon: The name of Shu's Spirit Weapon is''' Erbsünde (原罪, Genzai, German'' for Original Sin''). Shu's Quincy Bangle is the Cross he wears on his elongated necklace. When activated, the Cross transforms into a silver large caliber revolver with an under-mounted barrel. Shu has noted that this is his bows 3rd and final form, however, he can still access the previous forms of his bow. When fired, Erbsünde launches a hail of arrows that take the form of bullets, roughly the size of armor piercing rounds. With one pull of the trigger, Shu is able to fire almost 10,000 arrows and can even perform a rapid fire technique before having to 'reload' the revolver. *'''Gottes Zwietracht (天のセン, German for Heaven's Dissention): *'Veruteilung '(非難, German for Condemnation): Ginto Master: Shu has been noted to be capable of utilzing the standard Silver Tubes in order to combat opponents. He often sets up elaborate traps and complicated set-ups that would take several people hours to accomplish in what seems like mere moments. Shu has even noted that he has produced several of his own unique spells just for 'fun', although they often cause widespread destuction. : Zanpakuto His zanpakuto has only been seen by few. Shu claims that he has surpassed the mark of a normal Quincy or even a Shinigami as he has fused together his own unique Seele Schneider with that of his Zanpakuto. Kanon Kusama who has seen his Zanpakuto in use, has noted that it is quite grotesque and made her feel as though her very being was almost dragged down to Hell. Shikai: Not Yet Revealed Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Relationships Kallen Tatsumi: Sena Kyosai: Behind The Scenes Thank you Light for giving me his Cursed Eye image to use. Category:Character Category:World of the Living Resident Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:The Rogues Category:Rogue Captain Category:Captain Category:Captains Category:Quincy Category:Shinigami-Quincy Hybrid Category:Ankoite